


Ansuz - Mystery's Master - PG

by BardicRaven



Series: Runic Cycle - House, M.D. [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Mastery, Medicine, Prompt Fic, Puzzles, Runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <h5>Greetings!</h5><h5>The series goes on.... For earlier pieces, please see <a href="http://mystcphoenxcafe.livejournal.com/2481.html">Naudhiz - The Ruling Passion</a>, and <a href="http://mystcphoenxcafe.livejournal.com/2593.html">Mannaz - Mankind</a>
</h5><h5>Thanks once again go to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/"><b>namasteyoga</b></a>, this time for her story <a href="http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/10904.html#cutid1">'Belongings'</a>, from which I borrowed the loverly quote for the header.</h5><h5>Here, House's ability with the seemingly insolvable puzzle is examined.</h5>
<p><strong>Warnings:</strong> rated PG for heavy thoughts.</p>
<h5>
<em>House M.D.</em> and all related characters are the property of Shore Z, Bad Hat Harry, Fox, etc.</h5><h5>This particular variation on a theme belonging to others is mine. </h5><h5>Enjoy!</h5><h5>-Katrina</h5>
    </blockquote>





	Ansuz - Mystery's Master - PG

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Belongings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103844) by Namasteyoga. 



> ##### Greetings!
> 
> ##### The series goes on.... For earlier pieces, please see [Naudhiz - The Ruling Passion](http://mystcphoenxcafe.livejournal.com/2481.html), and [Mannaz - Mankind](http://mystcphoenxcafe.livejournal.com/2593.html)
> 
> ##### Thanks once again go to [](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/profile)[**namasteyoga**](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/), this time for her story ['Belongings'](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/10904.html#cutid1), from which I borrowed the loverly quote for the header.
> 
> ##### Here, House's ability with the seemingly insolvable puzzle is examined.
> 
> **Warnings:** rated PG for heavy thoughts.
> 
> #####  _House M.D._ and all related characters are the property of Shore Z, Bad Hat Harry, Fox, etc.
> 
> ##### This particular variation on a theme belonging to others is mine. 
> 
> ##### Enjoy!
> 
> ##### -Katrina

 

# Ansuz - Mystery’s Master

_“And sooner or later, all the secrets escape.”_

-Namasteyoga, “Belongings”

 

Puzzles, masks, lies, secrets…. House lives to see the hidden connections, to draw the lines between seemingly unrelated events that lead to a coherent whole. Wilson once told him that he didn’t need to know everything about everyone. House doesn’t agree. Knowledge is power, both a defense against the world and a way to allow himself to see the unutterable beauty of it.

And… ferreting out the secrets can be fun. The hunt frequently an entertaining way to fill some of the endless hours between one dawn and the next. He’s gotten very good at it, made a brilliant, if checkered, career of it in fact, over the course of years saving more lives than he can remember… and losing a few, when he cannot solve the puzzle fast enough. Those are the ones that haunt him, the ghosts that torment him in the dark nights when he cannot sleep for the pain. So, he resolves to do better, pushing himself to be quicker, see the connections faster. Anything to avoid adding to the ghostly numbers dancing in his nightmares.

He knows that others don’t understand his methods - the oddball ways he frees his mind to pull the pieces together that look like goofing off to the uninitiated, the late nights spent pouring over journals and the Internet, cramming as much information in his brain as it can hold, the relentless way he drives himself and his team when there is a life on the line, the lengths to which he will go to ensure that his patient has the best chance to live that they can.

But they cannot deny the results. When at last the light goes off, when the final piece of the puzzle falls into place, when the treatment at last begins to cure, no-one can deny him then. They are reminded that this is why they put up with the tantrums, the outlandish behavior, the complete lack of regard for anything that is not directly connected with the practice of medicine. This. Another patient firmly back among the living, thanks to one man’s mastery of the mysteries.


End file.
